Publishers and designers use layout as a means to grab and maintain a reader's attention so that the reader may become interested in the published content. When published documents (e.g., newspapers, magazines, textbooks, research papers, etc.) are in electronic form, they may be viewed on various types of electronic devices. These electronic devices can take on a variety of forms (e.g., personal computers, electronic book readers, smart phones, etc.), each having different display screen sizes, display resolutions, display orientations, and the like, which may dictate the viewing experience of the user. For example, smaller viewing devices may have a limited screen size or resolution for displaying electronic documents. Accordingly, when documents are rendered on such a devices, the original layout may not be easily displayed or even replicated properly. This may result in losing the content creator's design intent and/or result in a diminished reading experience for the user of the viewing device. Other constraints such as user preferences (e.g., font size preference) may further dictate how electronic documents are rendered on a viewing device.